


i’m dead?

by emiwastaken



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, SPOILERS FOR MARCH 1ST LORE, im so sorry for that tag, no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiwastaken/pseuds/emiwastaken
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LORE MARCH 1ST!!might make u cry
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107704
Kudos: 19





	i’m dead?

**Author's Note:**

> okay i can’t say this enough i really don’t wanna spoil anything for anyone
> 
> LORE SPOILERS
> 
> make sure u have watched tommys vod / stream from march 1st PLEASE before u read this
> 
> also this was created in my twitter drafts so i didn’t edit this

the last thing tommy sees is red before the world goes dark. he tries to call out but his voice doesn’t work. he doesn’t know what happened. the last thing he remembers is him and dream arguing and hitting each other?

suddenly a bright white light shines out. his eyes adjust and he sees an animal, red and white, with mushrooms growing out of its back. “henry!” he yells. he runs towards his cow before he stops midrun. isnt mushroom henry dead? is he dead? did dream kill him? his questions are answered by a voice behind him.

“hello, tommy” tommy turns around to see wilbur. isn’t wilbur dead too? “glad to see you could finally join me, brother.”

tommy runs toward wilbur. “wilby?” his voice cracks as the two brothers hug each other. the craziness of the older is temporarily forgotten. “wait- does this mean i’m dead?” tommy asks the other. wilbur has a sad smile on his face as he nods and tommy starts to panic. “wait! tubbo! he’s alone! dream is going to try to kill him! i need to go back will. i can’t let him get hurt.” wilbur listens to tommy rant and when he is finished places a hand on tommys shoulder.

“it isn’t possible, toms.” wilbur tells him. and that’s when tommy finally lets himself cry.


End file.
